Arcane
by Chaos Marine Matt
Summary: What would happen should certain abilities make an appearance in our world? What if sorcery made an appearance? My first story developed from an idea conceived during a D&D game. Rated M for language and somewhat violent battles, possible sexual content.


**Hey this is chaos marine matt here with my very first story, I just want to ask people not to flame me too much, this story is based on an idea I had when I was rolling my sorcerer for a Dungeons and Dragons game. Please read and review!**

The pep rally was just as lame as any other. Any observer could tell this just by listening to the halfhearted cheers and cries coming from the students. Many were engrossed in their books or thoughts as they ignored the lackluster performance in front of them. Thomas was one such person. He was an average looking person. With straight dark hair, green eyes, and an average looking face. He was a person you would bump into on the street and forget about three seconds later. He was different from everyone else, however, in three significant ways. He didn't have many friends, he liked long walks on the beach at night, and he could control magic.

Thomas's mind wasn't on that however. Too be honest, his mind was focused on the double doors at the opposite end of the gymnasium he was stuck in and the freedom they represented, freedom from this pointless pump-up session for the already egotistical sports team who lorded their free pass to college over the more mild-mannered lesser students who weren't blessed with big muscles and tiny brains.

_'Oh for fuck's sake can we get this over with...'_ Thomas groaned internally as the cheer squad began shaking their scantily clad bodies for the final gratification of the football team _' We all have better things to do than sit around and watch cheerleaders… wait a minute, what the hell?'_ A dark shape could be seen through the shadowy glass in the gym's double door, sparks rose up, casting shadows across the figure's face as the locks on the doors melded with the metal support beam between the doors..

"What the hell is that guy doing." Thomas muttered as cold air began to billow around him. He cooled the water in the air and brought a tiny icicle into being. His magic was always easier to use when he had a small amount of an element to work with, as he simply had to channel energy through the elemental base to create it.

The figure disappeared as he completed his task, those doors wouldn't open now. The scene repeated with the doors adjacent to the first set._ ' Okay, whoever this guy is and whatever he has planned, none of it can be good.'_ Thomas decided as he watched the mystery man disappeared once again. He stirred up the wind currents above their heads for an extra option for dealing with this guy should he turn out to be a threat.

A few minutes later, the door at the other end of the room banged open as the mystery man stormed in_ 'Alright here we go, I hope I don't have to hurt… JACK!?'_ stared on in amazement as the shy, nerdy kid from english class marched into the room, a look of righteous anger marring his face.

The entire room heard the slamming door and the pep rally ground to a halt as the cheer squad gazed on in open shock that anyone would interrupt their titillating dance. It was interesting to see cheerleaders stopped in mid cheer, as several had been in the midst of acrobatics in the air. They fell with small squeals to the floor.

One member of the football team, a meathead thomas didn't have the 'pleasure" of knowing personally, eventually came to the conclusion that this was a person he could potentially bully. With that oh-so-clever line of reasoning, the man got up and sauntered over to jack. The idiot was slightly unnerved by the fact that jack was no longer fazed by his immense height and strength like he had been in the past. The idiot opened his mouth… and was promptly hit by a blast of fire that erupted from jack's hand. He was lucky that he had his mouth open, he had just enough time to scream before he succumbed to the pain of burning alive.

Thomas was shocked. _'What the hell, Jack can use magic? Okay, wait, focus. He just used fire to kill someone, he melted the doorways shut… Oh God, he's gonna kill everyone!'_

The room descended into chaos. Everyone, students and teachers alike panicked and ran for the doors. Only to find them impassable. Jack set a few passing people on fire. Chuckling quietly as he indiscriminately burned the populace. Thomas bypassed the scrambling mass of people who were desperately trying to get through the doors and made straight for jack

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?!" Thomas said with steel in his voice. Jack, startled from his killing spree, snapped at thomas

" The fuck does it look like I'm doing? I'm killing the stupid fucks who put us down day in and day out." Jack said angrily as he glared at Thomas. Indignant that a fellow sufferer would question his logic.

" You shouldn't kill people just because they insulted us. Hell that's what kids do. They can't help it!" Thomas shouted at Jack as he discreetly lengthened the icicle in his hand " Damn it jack, you're better than this."

"Why should I be better than them?!" Jack screamed, causing the mass of trapped people behind Thomas to quail in terror "These bastards made every day of my life a living hell!" The burning corpses around the room flared as Jack fed more anger into the flames. He visibly calmed as the flames further consumed the corpses, "I am simply paying the pain back with interest."  
Thomas shook his head in disappointment " Jack, this isn't the way man. I understand why you're doing this. But I can't just sit back and watch as you murder dozens of innocent people."

Jack scoffed at this "And how do you propose to stop me Thomas? I have a gift. You have nothing." His hands ignited as he spoke, he lifted them up to point at thomas. " I am sorry about this thomas, but you left me no choice." Jack then let loose a torrent of flame.

Thomas reacted by throwing a shield of ice up between himself and the flames, rebuking the fire. Jack stopped the stream of flame, expecting to see Thomas burning alive. Needless to say, he was surprised by the wall of ice that had formed between Thomas and Jack. " You aren't the only one with power Jack." Thomas stated through gritted teeth as he formed a spear out of ice and hurled it at Jack. Who dove to the side as the razor sharp missile flew at him.

"I thought I was the only one." Jack said softly in disbelief. Shocked by the appearance of the ice spear embedded in the floor next to him. Rage kindled in his eyes. He rose threateningly and ignited his hands again with a snap of his fingers.

" Take this jackass!" Jack forcefully threw a fireball at Thomas which he blocked with a blast of ice. Thomas countered with a splash of freezing water, throwing Jack's concentration off for a few seconds while Thomas drew energy for his next formed a great shard of ice above Jack's head and slammed it down, where it would have crushed jack if he hadn't dodged to the side.

Jack responded with a wave of flame as he rolled to the side. Setting thomas's clothes on fire as the smell of burning hair and flesh filled the air. Thomas roared in pain as he put the flames out and covered the mangled arm with ice. Thomas than covered the rest of himself with plates of ice and charged at Jack. Crying out for vengeance, he hit Jack with an icy haymaker. Sending Jack flying into a nearby bleacher.

Jack struggled to his feet, trying to shake the stars out of his vision when he saw Thomas charging at him. Fist raised for another strike. Jack grunted as he threw a concussive blast of fire at thomas, trying to knock him backwards, but thomas stormed through the blast like it was a gentle breeze. Jack sent three more blasts at Thomas, but to no avail. Thomas smashed into Jack with the force of a freight train, landing blow after heavy blow on Jack's rapidly bruising form.

" FUCK THIS!" Jack shouted as he sent out a blast of fire, sending Thomas flying and setting another portion of floor on fire. Jack snarled as he gathered his power and blasted a hole in the wall, leading outside. Jack turned with a disgusted look on his face.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me thomas. I'll burn you alive, just you wait." he said before he turned back to the hole and walked out. A few students rushed over to the hole to watch him escape and were not disappointed as he blasted off with flames trailing from his hands and feet.

Thomas was tired, burned, and in desperate need of a shower to get the ash and blood of. He dispelled his ice armor and took stock of the situation. It wasn't good.

The gymnasium was on fire in a dozen different places, with several craters buried in the floor where concussive explosions had proven stronger than the paneling of the floor. The burnt corpses of over a dozen unlucky people who had the misfortune to be in Jack's sights during his pyromaniacal rage. Several people had the misfortune of still being alive while being slowly engulfed in magical flame while many others suffered burns of varying severity. The general mood of the room was a dark one.

Thomas moved to aid those still immolated, summoning water from the air to douse the flaming people. Saving several from death, although two people still sucummbed to their wounds. Thomas continued to move around the room, soothing wounds with water and trying his best to ignore the guilt clawing at his chest. ' I should have done something, I should have moved faster or hit harder. Than he wouldn't have hurt so many people.' Thomas thought miserably as he looked out over the dead. His thoughts continued in this manner until mercifully his body's adrenaline flow cut off and he began to lose consciousness from the massive amount of energy he had expended during the fight. Before he lost consciousness. Thomas heard police sirens off in the distance. Then, darkness took him.

**At the top of a nearby hill.**  
Jack was pissed, no, he was absolutely livid. '_ How dare he!? How could Thomas betray me like that? '_ Jack thought as he glared at the school he had come from. He was sitting on a handy park bench and literally smoldering with rage at the indignity he had suffered. To be denied his revenge by a person he thought was a friend stung horribly. "What do I do now ?" he asked himself " Where do I go from here?"

_**"I can help with that."**_ a sultry, feminine voice purred from behind Jack's left ear. Jack jumped and whirled around, flames enshrouding his to find the park behind him empty.

_** " Over here…"** _the voice chuckled from Jack's right, but a cursory look showed naught but an empty bench.

"Where are you!?" Jack shouted as he charged a powerful flame burst, losing his temper at his invisible tormentor. " Come out and fight if you think you're fuckin hard enough!"

_**" Oh but why would I do that? After all, there's so much we could do together. I wouldn't want to break a potential playmate."** _The nameless voice whispered into Jack's ear, sending a shiver down Jack's spine at the mention of 'playmate' . _**" After all, I can help you get revenge on that backstabber Thomas."**_

Jack extinguished the flames on his hands and considered the ghostly voice's proposition for a moment. " So, you want to help me out?" he asked quietly " Not that I'm complaining, but why? What's in it for you?"

Jack could almost hear the evil grin in the ghost's voice "_** I love any chance to cause a little mayhem and violence, and I especially love a dangerous and unstable man like yourself Jack."**_ The voice then took a turn for the malevolent side _**" This world is too stable, no war, no violence or destruction on any worthy scale. When last I left it, the world was filled with danger and death. I intend to restore it to this glorious state. And with you at my side, this world will burn. Interested?"**_

Jack grinned at this " Hell yeah, count me in.". Before Jack could ask his new mistress what they were going to do first, a thought struck him. " Say, you never did tell me your name. You got one?" Jack said with a cocky glare.

A cloud of darkness formed in front of Jack, swirling and billowing until it formed a vague female shape, trailing away at the edges into deeper darkness. She was wearing black leather pants,a dark chainmail tunic with a tabard that showed scenes of violence and death. A cloak that seemed to be woven from blood alighted upon her shoulders. A deep cowl covered her head, obscuring all but her mouth from view. Her supple lips forming a seductive grin as she spoke.  
_**" I am Vhid, Goddess of chaos and lust. "**_


End file.
